


I Remember

by marthakun95



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, F/M, The Legion of Doom (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthakun95/pseuds/marthakun95
Summary: What if somehow Snart obtained his memories from his time on the Waverider with the other Legends? With memories come feelings, especially those regarding a certain blond assassin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of disappointed by the lack of Captain Canary this season so I wrote this.

_The last thing he remembered was an explosion and before that, he remembered a blonde woman dressed in white, and...he also remembered a kiss._

 

 

 

* * *

 

Leonard Snart was what you could say a calm and collected man with a cold attitude (yeah pun intended). Despite his partner's betrayal he hadn't lost his cool, which is why it came out as a surprise that when Damien Dahrk provoked Sara's ire by mocking her about her sister's death, which prompted the blonde assassin to attack Dahrk impulsively, which brought her into the position that she was now; Dahrk holding her with his magic, she couldn't move, and now Dahrk was giving an evil guy speech (typical), when suddenly the whine of a certain gun was heard and Sara saw how Leonard Snart was pointing his Cold Gun at the back of Dahrk's head, and with a deadly tone he said:

"Release her now."

Everyone in the room was surprised; why was this crook trying to protect the assassin that opposed them?

"Didn't you hear?! I said. Let. Her. Go!" He yelled while still pointing his gun at Dahrk.

Damien turned to look at Snart:

"Leonard, what are you doing? Did the hit that your partner gave you messed with your head?"

In the meantime, Merlyn was just watching the events unfold with a half intrigued-half confused stare.

Sara didn't know what was going on but she took the opportunity while everyone was distracted to point Ray's gun at Amaya and bring back her memories.

"What's happening?" Asked a very confused Amaya.

To which Sara responded; "Fight now, ask later." And both heroines attacked and as soon as they bumped into action Leonard acted as well and shot Damien, unfortunately the bastard managed to dodge the shot and got cover behind the desk along with Merlyn.

Leonard turned to both Sara and Amaya; "Go!" And started running towards the exit. 

And just like that, the crook, the assassin, and the former member of the JSA abandoned Dahrk's office. As soon as they got far away and made sure they weren't being followed the three of them stopped running to catch their breaths.

"Why did you help us?" Asked a very skeptical Amaya.

Snart looked at her for a second and then he turned to look at Sara. He kept staring into her eyes and then with a very soft tone that Sara hadn't heard ever since he died, he said:

"I remember." Then he kissed her. 

And just like that Sara knew. She knew this wasn't the Legion's Captain Cold, he was the Legends' Leonard Snart, he was back to being their crook... her crook.


End file.
